


Cherries

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ucchii finds out there's a tradition regarding cherry stems. King finds him while he's practicing, and one thing leads to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbydango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/gifts).



On the table of one of the rooms in the back of the Spirit Base, Ucchii found a small basket full of cherries. Next to it, there was the page of a magazine that showed the picture of a handful of the same fruit. Thinking the text below was some kind of recipe, he picked up to read it. Whoever left it there would be surprised to find him ready to help.

However, it was nothing of the sort. Not even close. What Ucchii learned there opened a whole new world of possibilities.

About half an hour later, King found him with a thought expression on his face - at the same time he made all kind of weird facial gestures.

"Ucchii?" King asked, worried. "Are you all right?"

Upon hearing the question, Ucchii went as red as the cherries and took a sharp breath. He didn't expect the very person he was thinking of to show up so soon. Then again, this was part of King's nature, so—ironically—it shouldn't be so surprising. Furthermore, the other thing Ucchii didn't expect was to swallow the cherry stem. 

He began coughing, bending at the waist. This happened right after he'd been caught practicing. The shame he felt knew no limits by now. To think he only wanted to present King with a nice surprise...

"Ucchii!" King repeated. He went around the samurai, ready to help him pressing his stomach. It wasn't necessary. 

A couple of more coughs and the stem flew a couple of meters before bouncing against one of the columns on the wall. It landed next to their feet.

"What was that?" King said. His eyes went from the stem to the cherry basket to the magazine page... A wicked smile appeared on his face as he joined the dots. "You were trying to twist it into a knot, right?"

"Ki—" Ucchii nodded, but he also forced himself to form proper words. "Yes, I was, King-dono."

"Let's see..." King plucked a fresh stem from the basket, put it into his mouth and, sooner than Ucchii though possible, produced it back, with a neat knot in the middle. 

Ucchii stared at it in wonder. "How...?"

"Want me to teach you?"

Ucchii looked at King, who was still wearing a big grin, leaving no doubt of how he planned to give the lesson. The samurai went red again, but he nodded slowly. "If you would wish to share your technique with me, I'll appreciate it deeply, King-dono."

"Try and stop me," King answered, throwing his arms around Ucchii's neck to pull him closer.

Ucchii's heart pounded fast, part of him wondering about what was about to come. Even if they'd kissed several times before. But every time their lips met, it was new, whether it was a quick peck or the hard clash of passionate need. And now he would be presented with a new technique. 

Ucchii looked down to King's soft, sweet lips as King got closer and closer. Sighing with anticipation, Ucchii placed his hands on King's waist to help with that.

It began with a brush. King worked his way from a tender kiss, caressing every millimeter of Ucchii's mouth, increasing the intensity too slowly for Ucchii's taste. So very differently than the speed with which he tied up the cherry stem. The samurai's felt weak at the knees long before King's tongue got in the action and the class started properly.

When they separated, Ucchii was breathing fast. After every kiss, he always felt more and more in love, and the way King's eyes sparkle told him he felt the same. 

Ucchii smiled shyly. "Would you—" he cleared his throat. "Would you be so kind to give me another demonstration, King-dono?"

"Certainly! You can also practice all you want."

"I'll take your word."

As they kissed back and forth, Ucchii suddenly found his back pressed against a wall. Not an unwelcome change, since it would take his mind from the problem of trying to keep upright. 

Once out of breath, King separated only so he could nuzzle Ucchii's neck. "You learn fast."

"When I have a good teacher," Ucchii murmured, his right hand tangled in the other's hair.

An instant later, King was looking into Ucchii's eyes again. _The smile_ had returned, making Ucchii's knees feel weak again. "Say," he began, "you do realize this technique has other uses, right?"

"What—" Ucchii licked his lips. "What do you mean?"

Daigo's hand traveled low beyond Ucchii's waist, and pressed the palm against the front of his pants. "You know, other uses."

" _...oh._ " Ucchii swallowed, but he couldn't deny how interested he was. "You may try, if you wish."

"I do wish it." King kissed Ucchii once more before slowly going down on his knees. 

As King worked on unbuckling Ucchii's belt, Ucchii himself spared a quick thought to thank the person who wrote the article. Whoever it was had the right ideas. Maybe he should read that kind of magazine, his mind began, but was cut down by the warmth of King's mouth around him. Ucchii gasped in surprise but soon he was moaning openly. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it before, but today King's technique was magnificent.

Ucchii tried to warn King before he finished, but as usual, King only flashed his victory sign and kept going. Ucchii, then, closed his eyes and climaxed right into his mouth, biting his lip to prevent himself from being so loud they would attract the attention of anyone else who happened to be on the base at the time.

Still catching his breath, Ucchii opened his eyes to find King licking his lips in front of him. Ucchii licked his own as a reflex.

"King-dono, I believe it's time for me to practice again."

King cupped Ucchii's face and gave him a brief kiss before agreeing. "All you want, as I told you."

Ucchii then made them switch places so King's back was the one against the wall now, and began by kissing him back. He would take his time. With any luck, he would make King feel as half as happy as he felt now.

He also made a mental note of placing flowers on the basket on top of the flower. Its owner certainly deserved it.


End file.
